User blog:Paradox Overlord/WarfareCraft ~ 3rd official progress update: January 6th, 2014
This is the 3rd official progress update for WarfareCraft and all of its consecutive servers. January 6th, 2014 Are YOU excited for WarfareCraft? Yes! WarfareCraft ~ Main Spawn Server *(In planning, construction is scheduled to begin soon.) WarfareCraft ~ Official Website We are currently debating whether or not to use Enjin, or to use a more expensive, but custom made website so that we can have our own leaderboards, and do anything we want without any restrictions whatsoever. We're leaning towards sticking with Enjin for now due to the fact that it's pre~set up and we don't really have a tech~savvy group of website developers. However, this is definitely ''subject to change. Our website is currently down due to insufficient funds. We were paying for the unlimited plan, and were given the opportunity to downgrade to the free version. We've decided not to do this and to simply restore our unlimited plan in due time! WarfareCraft ~ Official Wiki We're always looking for more editors, pages, blogs, and feedback. If you're a whitelisted user on WarfareCraft, please feel free to document what we're doing through your own pages, blogs, photos, or videos! Obliged. :) WarfareCraft ~ Civil War Server We are currently focusing 95% of our attention towards creating this server. This server is scheduled to be the first released server in the WarfareCraft series of servers. Cities ''North '' *''Washington D.C. *''Philadelphia'' *''Boston'' *''New York City'' *''Indianapolis'' South *''New Orleans ~ (60% completed)'' *''Atlanta'' *''Charleston'' *''Richmond'' *''Mobile'' Battlefields (We are currently debating whether to put battlefield portals in the spawns of both the North and South spawn sides, or rather to simply give the battlefields its own portal room so that they may be accessed by both North and South users.) *''Vicksburg ~ (10% completed)'' *''Gettysburg'' *''Bull Run'' *''Antietam '' *''Atlanta battlefield (outside Atlanta)'' *''Fredericksburg'' Mods and Plugins (None of the plugins mentioned below have yet been implemented into the server.) *''Archimedes Ship Mod'' *''Flans Mod'' *''NPC Citizens plugin'' *''(Other plugins yet to be specified. Custom plugins may or may not be created.)'' World War II Server (Future planning) Napoleonic Wars Server (Future planning) American Revolutionary War Server (Future planning) Pirates of the Caribbean Server (Future planning) GrecoRoman Wars Server (Future planning) Modern Warfare Server (Future planning) Future Warfare Server (Future planning) F.A.Q. Q: When is WarfareCraft going to be open to the general public? A: WarfareCraft as a whole will continue to be completed long after the Civil War server is released. We will open the Civil War server as well as the main spawn server to the general public in roughly 7 to 9 months. (This is subject to change.) Q: Will WarfareCraft be free to play? A: Yes. However, there will also be several perks and "ranks" which users will be able to purchase ingame! Q: Roughly how big is one of the Civil War cities in WarfareCraft going to be? A: Each city will have at least 1,000 buildings. Some will have up to 4,000. Q: How many people do you expect to play WarfareCraft once it's released? A: We can't say for sure. However, we estimate that a good 100 to 200 people will be lined up ready to play WarfareCraft upon its release to the general public. Q: Will we be able to buy/own property? A: Yes. There will be certain plots within cities and throughout frontier territories that will be open to settlement by players. Some of this land is free and can be claimed and fought over by anyone. Some of this land must be purchased. Q: Will we be able to fight/PVP? A: Yes. The "Battlefields" will act as the PVP arenas. Q: Will we be able to own NPC's and have our own soldiers/slaves that will fight/work for us? A: Yes. These must also be purchased. Q: How many servers will WarfareCraft have in all once it is completely finished? A: We'll be working to expand WarfareCraft and introduce new things as long as we can. However, we anticipate WarfareCraft having somewhere between 300 to 400 servers by 2017. Many of these servers will be open solely for minigames which will be subserver themed. In other words, a WWII minigame may have Nazi zombies! You will be able to access these minigames by the portal to the Subserver on the main spawn server. Q: How much money will it cost to run all of this? A: We estimate that it will cost somewhere around $400 a month to run the WarfareCraft Civil War server, the Main Spawn Server, and two Civil War themed minigame servers upon WarfareCraft's initial release in late 2014. Q: How much money do you intend to make doing this? A: We're hoping to reel in at least 2K a month starting the first month of WarfareCraft's release. This money will be used to pay for our server expenses, our hired builders, our staff, our official website, and for Facebook and Youtube promotion advertisements. We have very big ambitions and do not intend to complete all of this for several years. This will all be completed throughout the period of 3 to 4 years. We are hoping to complete the Civil War server within 5 to 6 months. However, the main spawn sever will also take at least a month to two months to complete. That being said, WarfareCraft as a whole will not be released to the general public for another 7 to 9 months. However, depending on our work load and how much we are able to complete in the alotted time, this is certainly subject to change! Be sure totay up to date with our most recent posts for new updates on our progress! '' ''Thank you! '' ''~ The WarfareCraft Administration Category:Blog posts